


Cloud Trees

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Festivals, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spring Festival, with added Miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud Trees

 The Japanese scientists, Rodney decided, were up to something. Nakata, the lanky botantist who had come on the first Daedelus run, kept dropping by the lab to see Miko, chatting to her as she worked, leaving her happy and chirpy for the rest of the day.

He thought at first that they were dating, but then a couple of days after he came upon a small group in the corner of the lab-Miko, Nakata, Sudo the polymer chemist, that new seismologist he could never remember the name of and a few others, all talking intently and laughing softly. Sudo said something he couldn't catch and Miko's face lit up. She hugged him quickly and the group broke up, everyone going their separate ways.

"Something I should know about Miko?" He asked, his interest piqued

"No, Doctor McKay, just making some plans for my free time," she said, bending over the device she was studying.

"Ah"

The device glowed and started to play a slightly tinny tune, coloured lights flashing in time to the music. Miko pushed a button on the side and the tune stopped.

"Maybe a child's toy?" She asked, putting it on the 'not dangerous' pile.

"Just what we need, Ancient Musak" Rodney grumbled.

Things got weirder when the Daedelus docked later that week. The supply runs were always greeted with crowds as people jostled to get first dibs on coffee (Rodney) new DVDs (Simpson was a movie buff) and Post-its (Elizabeth, for some reason). Even so, thought Rodney, there were more people than usual. Miko and her mysterious cronies, but also some of the Japanese airmen and Kyoko, the cute mess chef who always saved Chuck a muffin when she baked them. He'd eat them at the comm., blithely ignoring Rodney's rants about crumbs in Ancient machinery, and people who got more than their fair share of muffins. Team Miko, as he was thinking of them, began to collect their packages and boxes, some of which looked far too big to be parcels from home. Quite a few went to Kyoko, who whisked them off to the mess with a mysterious smile.

He was eating with Sheppard, Elizabeth and Teyla that evening when Miko stopped by the table.

"Doctor Weir? I just wanted to check that we are still able to use the Jumpers next weekend? The supplies arrived today, and Doctor Nakata is sure conditions on the mainland will be right."

"Of course Miko; do you have enough pilots?"

"There are several among us with the gene, yes. We would also like it very much if you would"-

Finally Rodney's curiosity got the better of him:

"Ok" he interrupted "What's going on? You've been distracted all week and now I find your planning some kind of, of"

"Hanami, Doctor McKay" Miko said calmly, used to his rants.

"Ha-what?" He asked, not familiar with the word.

Surprisingly it was Sheppard who answered

"Cherry-blossom viewing. People have parties in Japan, picnic, music. It's a thing" He looked across the table at Rodney and shrugged, then went back to his stew.

 Miko nodded

"Yes Colonel Sheppard-Doctor Nakata found the trees on the mainland. They have pink or purple flowers and are very similar to sakura. There is a grove of them near where the Athosians are farming tava"

"Cloud Trees" said Teyla "They are common on all worlds we know of. The flowers are edible, but they give neither nut not fruit. We believe the Ancestors prized them purely for their beauty."

"As we do" said Miko, "The festival is something many of us miss from home. How did you come to know of it Colonel?"

"I was stationed in Japan for a while"

"I went to the parties was well, while I was teaching at Kyoto University. They're lots of fun" Elizabeth smiled, "In fact Miko, could we not make it a city-wide thing? A little outdoor fun could be good for all of us."

"We thought so too Doctor Weir- there's plenty of food, but I don't think my spare kimono would fit you." Miko said, teasing gently.

"I have one of my own, actually"

"Wait-kimonos? We have to wear kimonos?" Rodney asked in horror.

"'s traditional McKay" Sheppard, _John_, drawled.

"Please tell me you don't plan on wearing one, you'd look ridiculous" Rodney said sharply.

John just raised an eyebrow. Rodney's mouth went suddenly dry as he imagined him, sleek and tall and all in black, bundled up in kimono and sash like an exotic gift waiting to be unwrapped, the gentle slide of silk cloth revealing-

"Rodney?" Elizabeth's voice jerked him back. "You don't have to wear a kimono, just something nice.

"Oh, well then. That's, um, good, yes. Something nice. I can do that"

"So, kimonos?" asked John later that night, coming up behind Rodney as he was brushing his teeth. Rodney felt his hand warm on his hips, and smiled at him in the mirror. He rinsed and spat.

"Can I help it if you're ungodly attractive not matter what you're wearing?" He said, trying for cranky and not quite managing.

John leaned in further and licked his ear, whispering

"No kimono, but you can still unwrap me."

Rodney shivered, and tugged John into the bedroom.

'Something nice' as it turned out, translated into a wide range of clothes. Kimonos (Elizabeth's was a pale green) flowery dresses, dress pants and polo shirts. John, for once, had forgone the top-to-toe black and wore a check shirt that made him look like a disreputable lumberjack. Chuck, in charge of the beer, looked about 17 in his Tragically Hip hoodie and battered high-tops. It made Rodney feel a bit better about his jeans, grey longsleeve and blue t-shirt, but not as much as did John's fleeting but appreciative glance as they touched down in the 'jumper near the groves of flowering treesAs it turned out, the hanami was, as Elizabeth and Miko had promised, a lot of fun. People bought blankets, musical instruments, enjoying the fresh air and the chance to relax. The Athosian children dodged around, playing games and co-opting Ronan for piggyback rides. There was a vast amount of food, Japanese and otherwise. Rodney grabbed 2 of the sticky bean cakes before they all went. Someone had set up a barbeque and the scent of the almost-venison the Athosians hunted mixed with that of grilled chicken and steaks.He found John lounging on the grass, listening as Kyoko explained the festival to a small, mixed crowd of scientists, Athosians and soldiers."Here" he said, handing John a bean cake"Thanks" John said, their fingers brushing as he took it.Kyoko continued "So all across Japan are groups of trees very similar to these""We have them in Vancouver too" piped up Chuck. He was lying on his back with his head in Kyoko's lap as she carded her hands through his messy hair.'Guess that explains the muffins then' thought Rodney. He was full of good food, it was sunny and nobody was trying to kill them, so he was feeling quite well-disposed towards humanity."Yes, and so in spring we have these parties, to meet with friends and enjoy the blossoms while they last""The cloud trees flower for only a short time" remarked one of the Athosians, a young father judging by the sleepy toddler he cradled."As does the cherry tree" explained Kyoko, "the viewing welcomes in spring, but it also reminds us that beauty, like everything in life, is transient and does not last forever. It must be savoured while we still can"Chuck reached up to tug of one of her pigtails. She swiped at his hand."That's kinda bleak when you think about it" he said, grabbing her hand and kissing the palm."But it is even more true here, with the Wraith always a threat. We take our enjoyment while we can" Teyla said, gently covering the now- sleeping child with her long coat."We have a different view in Korea" said one of the hydrologists around a mouthful of venison-thing. "The cherry blossoms every year. It endures, even when the flowers fall. We say our home blossoms forever, just like the cherry""On Athos, it was traditional to use the flowers of the cloud tree for wedding tea, if the couple were joined in spring" offered Teyla.Rodney half-listened, half-dozed as the discussion drifted on to other festivals, taking in morris dancing, the Athosian harvest festival, and Santa Lucia somewhere along the way. The makeshift band struck up a tune Rodney vaguely recognised and Chuck jumped to his feet, pulling Kyoko up with him"Let's dance" he said, leading her away."I will help Tor put this little one to bed", said Teyla, scooping up the sleeping child and handing her to her father."Doctor McKay, will you dance?" Miko, bright and lively in a pink kimono, trotted up to them.He snorted "I will not. I'm going to see if Simpson has left any spare ribs."Colonel Sheppard?" she asked hesitantly"Sure" John said lazily "you know how to hustle?" Miko ducked her head and blushed.Rodney rolled his eyes and levered himself to his feet using John's shoulder."Just don't sprain anything" he said, heading for the barbeque.

The sky was darkening and people were packing up when John found him. Rodney

was leaning against a cloud tree, drinking the last of the Fin du Monde beer he'd swiped from Chuck.

"Hey" he said, raising the bottle in greeting

"Hey" said John, settling on the ground beside him and grabbing the bottle.

"Still the disco king?"

"I could have gone my whole life without seeing Miller do the macerana" John said gravely

Rodney snorted and bumped John's shoulder with his, stealing the bottle back and draining it.

"It's been a good day" said John simply.

"Yeah, clearly I'm a good influence on Miko. She wouldn't say boo to a goose a year ago, now she organised all this"

"Yeah"

They sat for a while in silence. The were alone, and everyone else was packing to go, so Rodney risked it, taking John's hand and weaving their fingers together, feeling like a school girl.

"You know" he said "I was thinking about what Kyoko said earlier."

"About what?" asked John, squeezing his hand.

"About how good things never last forever, about how you have to enjoy what you love while you can" he said, studying John's profile, the crinkles round his eyes, the crazy hair and pixie ears.

"Love?" said John, turning to him.

"Yeah, I" Rodney began, but suddenly John's hands were on his shoulders and his mouth was on his. He tasted of Quebec beer, of red bean cake and honey-tart, and of _John_, of home and family and everything Rodney had never really expected to find.

John pushed him back onto the grass and followed him down, knees bracketing his. They kissed deeply, passionately. Rodney slipped his hands up the back of John's stupid shirt, feeling warm skin broken by the occasional scar, counting the bumps of his spine. John twisted his hips, pressing Rodney further into the springy grass. A stone dug sharply into his back and Rodney pulled his mouth away from John's earlobe to yelp

"Ow! Are you trying to injure me? Come on, we're both far too old and too sensible to do this outside when there's a perfectly good bed waiting"

John got to his feet and tugged Rodney up after him.

"Knew I was in love with a genius" he said, kissing the tip of Rodney's nose.

"Oh. Well, yes. Good" said Rodney.

They didn't speak much as they walked back to the 'jumper. And if Rodney had pink petals in his hair, and if John stood a little too close, well everyone else pretended not to notice.


End file.
